Novaraptor
The Novaraptor, meaning "New Thief", is a playable dinosaur is Primal Carnage: Extinction, they, along with the Oviraptor, are part of the Predator Class, they are quick, agile and deadly if they are your enemy. Summary The Novaraptor is a Predator along with the Oviraptor, it has higher health and attack while having weaker speed, making it primarily a hit-and-run type of dinosaur, it’s Pounce is a lot better to use on lone humans than a group of them, it’s Frenzy is also makes it a tough foe. Paleontology The Novaraptor is in fact not a real dinosaur but a genetically modified theropod or dromaeosaur belonging to the Raptor family (possibly a genetically modified Utahraptor or Deinonychus?), it keeps the Raptors deadly sickle claw and snout, here are a couple of candidates for what the Novaraptor is genetically modified from, but it is no doubt stronger and more enduring than their unmodified counterparts. Velociraptor Velociraptor was a small theropod, with a large sickle-shaped claw on the second toe of its foot, it had a long, narrow snout, which is different from the other members of its family. The jaws were lined with serrated teeth for tearing flesh, it swallowed its food in gulps instead of chewing, like most theropods. The arms were long and it had strong chest and arm muscles, for grasping onto prey. Utahraptor Utahraptor was a very large dromaeosaur, one of the biggest members of its' family. It was about 2-2.5 meters tall, 6 - 7 meters long, and weighed about 1,000 pounds /453 kg. It lived from 131 to 126 MYA during the Barremian Stage of the early cretaceous and is closely related to Achillobator and Dromaeosaurus. Its skeletal design was birdlike; with bones that were hollow, but strong. Recent fossil discoveries of more complete skeletons of Utahraptor by James Kirkland et al. paint a picture also of a dromaeosaur that was more heavily-built and stocky than the "typical" Deinonychus body plan generally associated with other dromaeosaurs. The legs were short and stocky, while the tail was also relatively short in comparison to that of related forms. The jaws were most unusual, with the front of the lower jaw bent forward and down in a case of convergence with the unrelated Masiakasaurus. Deinonychus Deinonychus is a spectacular, but fairly small dinosaur. It measured about five to seven feet tall, and about twelve feet long. Its weight is estimated at 150-200 pounds. Bones of several individuals of Deinonychus have been found with the skeleton of a large plant eating dinosaur, called Tenontosaurus. This has been historically interpreted as evidence of pack hunting, though most experts nowadays think it was a scavenger congregation. At any rate, modern pack hunting animals can't bring down prey that is too large, and Tenontosaurus was roughly as big as a rhinoceros, compared to the dog-sized Deinonychus. Deinonychus was highly specialized for swift movement and savage attack. With its terrible claw flicked forward it slashed its prey with one foot while standing on the other. This kind of behavior required good coordination, excellent eyesight and a high level of energy. Novaraptors vs. JP Velociraptors Novaraptors and the Velociraptors that appear in Jurassic Park are very similar, but their differences keep them apart, Novaraptors are way more colorful than Jurassic Park Velociraptors, some Novaraptors can even have feathers, and some Novaraptors have a lot more spikes or quills than Velociraptors. Alpha Novaraptors Alpha Novaraptors are bosses encountered in Survival Mode on Wave 10, they are red with black stripes with white outlines with many spikes/quills along his back, head, tail and arms, they can be unlocked as skins for the Novaraptor by killing 100 humans on Team Deathmatch Mode as a Novaraptor, they are actually pretty hard to get, making some people decide to sell some Alpha Novaraptors on the market for more money. Abilites Bite and Slash: Wounds inflicted by a Novaraptor’s teeth and claws are particularly nasty, they tend to cut deep and it doesn’t take much to outright kill a target. Pounce: Novaraptor has the ability to leap at a foe from considerable distances, pinning them to the ground and proceeding to rip them apart. Without assistance death is certain. Frenzy: Beware of frenzied Novaraptor as they sacrifice speed for all out attacking power. A frenzied raptor is slow but they will relentlessly attack over and over with tooth and claw in rapid succession. Put it down before it puts you down. Gallery Trivia * The Novaraptor is a fan-favorite, along with the Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Category:Predator Class Category:Dinosaurs